What's best
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Hunter and Randy worked together but what happens when everything goes to far? M/M slash Warning there's smut, sexual themes, or adult scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the storyline of Randy vs Daniel **

**Taker/Triple H **

**this story have some smut, do not read if you don't like, it's my first story with smut, so...yeah**

* * *

Hunter walked in his locker mad. Hunter saw how the referee counted the pin. Hunter just sighed and looked around. Hunter couldn't believe what Scott Armstrong did. Scott made it seem like he counted it fast. Hunter looked around thinking of what to do, he then hears a knock.

"Come in" said Hunter

Randy walks in angry, not knowing what to do. Randy grabbed the lamp and threw across the room.

"Did you see what the ref did out there, he counted too fast" said Randy "He screwed me"

Hunter looked down "I know what he did, Randy…"

Randy looked at him. "You better fix this Hunter"

"I will Randy just wait, I need to think about it" said Hunter

"You better, or else you won't like what I'm going to do" said Randy.

Randy stared at Hunter, mad. "Go Randy, I will fix this tomorrow"

Randy just shook his head. "Fine… you better" Randy then left. Hunter grunts and sits down. Hunter doesn't know what to do.

Hunter walked around the arena, making sure everything was being put away, and nothing is missing. Hunter walked by superstars, and they stare at him with angry eyes. Hunter just ignores them and kept on walking.

Hunter turned and was kick on the head. Hunter falls down, and looks up to see Cody Rhodes standing in front him. Hunter gets up and looks at him.

"What was that for," said Hunter

"Nothing, just wanted my revenge for firing me" said Cody.

Cody kicked Hunter again. The superstars just stood there, watching, not believing what was happening, none of them helped.

Cody walks off, and left. Hunter struggled to get up.

"Help me" said Hunter

The superstars just sighed and walked away. Hunter just starred.

"Why don't ya'll help me" asked Hunter

Hunter didn't get an answer. Hunter is bad, but not in the real world, only on the show. The superstars act if he is still bad. Hunter is a good person, when it's his free time.

Hunter struggled to get and walked to his room to pack up. Hunter looks down. "Why doesn't anybody talk to me anymore, I mean the show is over, I'm still the same Hunter as before"

Hunter just sighed and went to his car. Hunter was then pushed down, Hunter turned to see who it was, but didn't see anybody. Hunter turns around to see Daniel walking around with the title and cheering yes, as he was walking.

"Doing well Daniel?" asked Hunter

"What do you want, just leave me alone…don't talk to me" said Daniel "I don't talk to bad people"

"Daniel, the show is over, you can still talk to me…"

"Yeah right, see you later" Daniel laughed, and walked away.

Hunter sighed and turned to walk to his suburban. Hunter was then hit by a paintball.

"Great," said Hunter and opened the door, and gets in.

"Why me, I mean, I am just doing my job" Hunter started driving and makes it to his hotel.

Hunter walked through the hallway, and lot's of Superstars went out of the way, and even ignored him. Big Show bumped into him and kept on walking.

Hunter and Big Show always had time to talk; now Big Show just ignores him. Hunter sighed; he is not having a good day.

Hunter opened the door. Hunter looked around and sees nobody inside. Hunter sighed and dropped his bags on the bed. Hunter then felt arms wrapped around his waist.

Hunter smiled; he felt kisses going down his neck. Hunter moaned and turned around.

Hunter looked at those green eyes. "Hey, Mark"

"Hey Babe, how was your day" asked Mark

"Not good" said Hunter looked down. Mark frowned and sighed.

"What happened, babe?" asked Mark

Hunter closed his eye and sighed heavily "First, since I became a heel, no one ever talked to me, not even after the show"

Mark kissed Hunter's forehead.

"And, I was attacked by Cody, someone shot paintball at me, and Daniel just annoyed me, and the Big Show, didn't even say a word"

Mark got angry "Did anyone help you, when you got attacked?"

"No, no one did" said Hunter looking down. "My ribs hurt, where Cody kicked me"

"I'm sorry babe, I should have been there with you" said Mark hugging him

"No it's okay, it's my fault I guess" said Hunter

"Babe, don't blame yourself okay, Cody was just mad" said Mark "Next time he attack you call me"

Hunter nodded and hugged Mark. Hunter smiled; Mark always makes his day better.

"You may be bad, but I will always love you" said Mark "I know because you are the same Hunter I met"

Hunter smiled and jumped up hugging him. "I love you too"

Mark carried him to their bed. Mark laid him down gently, trying not to hurt Hunter's ribs. Mark started kissing Hunter.

"Now let make your day, happy again" said Mark. "I can fix your day"

* * *

**How would Mark make Hunter's day better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains adult themes. if you don't like don't read**

**Taker/Hunter **

**smut**

* * *

Mark kissed down Hunter's neck and kissing him along the jaw line. Hunter closed his eyes, as Mark, kissed him.

Mark stood up and lifted Hunter's shirt and threw it to the floor. Mark smiled and started kissing Hunter's stomach. Hunter laughed, and grabbed Mark's head. Mark got up and kissed Hunter's lips.

Hunter lifted Mark's shirt and rubbed his hands up and down Mark's back. Mark gets up on his knees and takes off his shirt. Hunter smiled as Mark went down and kissed him.

Mark went down and sucked on Hunter's nipples, and used his hand messaged the other side. Hunter moaned, as he arched his back.

Mark then sucked on the other and messaged the other side. Mark went up and kissed Hunter softly and stared at him. Hunter kissed his nose. Mark smiled and went down Hunter's body leaving trails of kisses.

Mark stopped right on top of Hunter's pants and unbuttons them. Hunter lifted his hips to help Mark remove his pants. Mark then went to his boxers, and slides them down, revealing Hunter's hard cock.

Mark smiled and kissed the head of Hunter's cock. Hunter closed his eyes shut and moans. Mark got up and kissed Hunter's gently. Hunter wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. Hunter then flips Mark around; Hunter was now on top off Mark.

Hunter kissed Mark and kisses him all the way down. Hunter sees Mark's pants and unbuttons them. Hunter slides them down along with the boxer. Hunter smiled and wrapped his hand around Mark's cock.

"Suck me" said Mark

Hunter smiled and kissed the tip. Mark closed his eyes; Hunter then licks up and down Mark's length. Hunter then opens his mouth and sucked him. Mark moaned and held Hunter's hair. Mark then started thrusting. Hunter just let Mark take the lead.

"Oh Hunter" moaned Mark.

Mark then slides out of Hunter's mouth. Hunter looked at him confused.

"Just wait babe," said Mark.

Hunter kissed Mark and gently started moving his hips over Mark's cock. Hunter moaned and looked at Mark.

"Ride me babe" whispered Mark.

Hunter nodded, and smiled as he got up and held Mark's cock. Hunter then slides it inside him. Hunter moaned and gasped. Hunter still isn't used to Mark's cock, it was big.

Hunter stayed until, making sure he adjust to the length. Mark placed his hands on Hunter's hips.

Hunter started moving his hips, Hunter moaned. Hunter started out slowly, as he was moving.

"Oh MARK" moaned Hunter.

"Faster babe" said Mark

Mark held on to Hunter's hips, and helped him moved. Hunter moved faster, and Mark held him tighter. Mark moans as Hunter, was moving up and down. Hunter placed his hands on Mark's shoulder, he was getting close.

"Oh, you feel so good, Mark" moaned Hunter. Mark gets up and flips them around. Mark then started thrusting, in a slow speed. Hunter moaned and locked eyes with Mark.

Mark loved hearing Hunter moaned; Mark thrust short, quick thrust.

"Oh Hunter, you feel so good" said Mark. Hunter kissed him.

"Fuck me, harder Mark" begged Hunter. Mark kissed him and started picking up speed.

Mark thrust faster, and kept a rhythm, Mark watched Hunter, moaned and closed his eyes. Mark kept the same speed.

"Open your eyes babe" whispered Mark. Hunter did so. They locked eyes, and all they could hear are there moans. Mark picked up speed, thrusting into him fast. Hunter arched his back towards Mark. Mark grunts and lifted Hunter's leg with one hand.

"MARKK" said Hunter "yes"

"You like that babe" said Mark as he thrust faster.

"O AHHH yAHH Oo MARK" moaned Hunter. "OH MARK faster"

Hunter wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, letting Mark in deeper. Mark grunted as he felt Hunter tight around him.

"OH Mark, I'm so close" said Hunter

"Come on babe, cum for me" said Mark. Mark was thrusting faster; he is ever the edge, as he thrusted faster.

"Oh, Mark, I'm gonna OHH" yelled Hunter "OH MARK Yes"

Hunter spilled all over Mark's and his chest. Mark grunted as he was getting closer.

"OH Hunter I'm so close" moaned Mark.

"CUM inside me Mark" whispered Hunter.

Mark did one last thrust and released his seed, deep in Hunter' stomach. "OHH HUNTER"

Mark collapse over Hunter, but kept himself up with his elbows. Mark laid his head, on Hunter's neck, and shoulder, breathing hard. Hunter hugged Mark tight, as he breathes hard, and catching some air.

Mark lifts himself up and kissed Hunter passionately. Hunter smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark.

Mark slides off and lies down beside Hunter, still panting. Hunter gets up and brings a towel and whipped Hunter's cum off, his and Mark's chest. Hunter then lies next to Mark and wrapped his arm around Mark waist.

"I love you Hunter' whispered Mark

Hunter kissed Mark "I love you too"

Both then fell asleep. Hunter was glad Mark helped him, and making his day end better.

…

Randy was outside the door and heard everything. Randy now knows what to use for his advantage. Randy laughs and walks down the hotel hallway and went to his room.

"Hunter, you better fix this, cause I swear, you won't like what I would do" said Randy looking at the sky.

* * *

**keep on reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**smut here, don't like don't read**

**Taker/Triple H (Hunter) **

* * *

Hunter woke up, it was Monday; Hunter looks up and sees Mark's still asleep. Hunter smiled and rolled out but was held down.

Hunter sighed "Mark I have to get up I got a meeting"

"No, you are not going anywhere" said Mark sleepy.

"Mark, come on" said Hunter

"No" Mark held on to him tighter. Hunter sighed and straddled Mark. Hunter grabbed Mark's cock and slides it in. Hunter moaned along with Mark. "OH BABE"

Hunter started moving, forward and back. Mark opens his eyes, as he felt, Hunter move. Mark placed his hand on Hunter's hip.

"Faster babe" said Mark "Take me"

Hunter closed his eyes and moved faster. Hunter moved his hips up and down with the help of Mark.

"That's it…babe," moaned Mark. "Just like that babe"

Hunter placed his hands on Mark's shoulder. "OH MARK"

Hunter moved his hips faster, Mark held on to him tight.

"Oh Hunter" moaned Mark.

Hunter rode him as fast he can, Hunter moaned loudly, and flipped his head back. Mark moves his hands to the side and fist the blanket, underneath them.

"OHH Yeah…Oh Mark" moaned Hunter.

Mark lifted his hands and messaged Hunter breast. Mark then moves them down.

"Come on, babe…oh you feel so good, so tight" moaned Mark

"OH Mark…I'm so close" moaned Hunter "Oh Yes"

"That's right babe, cum with me" said Mark.

Mark held Hunter's cock and pumped him. Hunter closed his eyes, he was so close. Hunter arched his back and flipped his head up.

"OOHH MARKK" moaned Hunter, Hunter's cum sprayed out and landed on Mark's chest. Hunter kept on riding Mark.

Mark grunts as he felt Hunter tighter. "OH BABY…Fuck"

Mark closed his eyes, he was close.

Hunter moved one last time and Mark cum spilled out. "OHH Hunter fuck" moaned Mark, as his seed was released.

Hunter falls on Mark, and Mark hugged him tight. Both breathing hard and trying to get their breath to normal. Mark kissed Hunter's temple, and smiled.

"I don't know about you, but this day started off wonderful" said Mark

Hunter smiled and kissed Mark "That's true,"

Hunter gets up, and Mark grunts. Hunter winks and walks to the restroom. Mark just shook his head. Mark rubbed his chest, and finds Hunter's cum. Mark sighs and stood up to go clean.

Hunter came out with a suit and got ready for the meeting at the arena. Mark changes and comes out with regular shirt and jeans. Mark wrapped a bandana around his head and puts on some sunglasses.

Hunter smiled and kissed Mark as they walked out the hotel room. Hunter checked out, and both went to their suburban. Mark opens the door for Hunter and Hunter gets in.

Mark then gets in and starts the suburban. Mark started driving.

"What's the meeting about?" asked Mark

"About today's show," said Hunter "I have to think of something to do with the Wwe champion, Randy is pretty upset, and Scott counted to fast"

"Oh," said Mark "What are you thinking so far?"

"I don't know, maybe just hold the title in hostage" said Hunter

Mark parks and turns off the suburban. Both got out and walked towards the room. Hunter stops in front of the door and kissed Mark.

"I'll see you later" said Hunter

Mark smiled "Later, I'll be waiting"

Hunter smiled and entered the room. Mark turns around and heads outside to just take a walk. Hunter walks around greeting the board of director and sits down.

They discussed about Night of Champions, and how Daniel won the title. Hunter listened and gave some ideas. Hunter then got a paper. Hunter stared at it blankly.

"You want me to take the title away, and hold it, until Battleground?" asked Hunter

"Yes," said Vince.

Hunter sighed and nodded. Hunter listened to Vince plans and just agreed with what he said. The meeting was over and Hunter said his goodbye, and went outside and started walking.

Hunter walked outside but was slammed to the wall. Hunter bumped his head. Hunter looks up to see Randy grabbing his collar. Randy was still mad.

"Hunter, did you fix the problem?" asked Randy

"Yes, Randy, now let me go, before something bad happens to you" said Hunter.

"I don't believe you" said Randy and held to Hunter tightly.

"Randy, is down, you have to wait until Monday night raw okay" said Hunter "Now please go"

Randy shook his head. Randy was then thrown across the room. Randy gets up quick and stops. Mark was standing in front of Hunter.

"You better leave Randy before I hurt you" warned Mark "Now go"

Randy just sighed and walks away. Mark turned around and hugged Hunter. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you" said Hunter

"You're welcome babe" said Mark. Mark held Hunter's hand and walked him to the suburban. Mark drove them to the park. Mark and Hunter held hands as they were walking around.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Mark

"You know the same as always, I'm the bad guy" said Hunter

"I see" said Mark.

They sat down on a bench. Mark hugged Hunter and kissed him. Mark then took out a necklace from his pocket.

Mark pulls from the kiss and held up the necklace. Hunter gasped.

"Whoo, Mark…that's beautiful" said Hunter

"It's for you babe" said Mark as he place it around Hunter's neck "It's for good luck"

Hunter smiled and hugged Mark tightly. "I love it"

Hunter kissed Mark and held on to the necklace. Mark stood up and held a hand out. Both started walking back towards the suburban.

Mark opens the door and Hunter gets in. Hunter then sees someone charging towards them.

"Mark, behind you" yelled Hunter

Mark turned and was kicked. Hunter saw Goldust. Mark trips Goldust; Mark turns to Hunter and closes the door. "Stay there"

Goldust kicked Mark on the leg. Hunter sees Mark yell and falls down. Goldust got on top of Mark and started punching. Mark blocked and punched Goldust. Mark then kicked Goldust on the ribs.

Mark spit out blood as he was walking closer to Goldust. Mark kicks, but Goldust throw dirt at Mark's eyes. Mark yells and moves away, rubbing his eyes. Goldust got a stick and hits Mark on the head.

Mark falls down, hurting, he was knocked out.

"MARK!" yelled Hunter. Goldust shook his head and started running away. Hunter gets off the car and ran towards Mark. Hunter picked up Mark and hugged him.

"Mark, hey Mark," said Hunter "Answer me"

Mark grunts and looked at Hunter. Hunter sighs in relief and hugged Mark.

"I'm fine babe," said Mark "Just a hit"

"Oh, Mark," said Hunter "It's not safe when you're with me"

Mark slowly gets up and hugs Hunter. "Hunter, you're my love, and I won't leave you alone, no matter what"

Hunter sighed and looked at the sky. Hunter then looked at Mark. Hunter nodded and kissed Mark gently. Mark smiled; Hunter gets up and helps Mark up.

Mark and Hunter walked around the town until it was time for the show. Hunter was in his locker and Mark was sitting there reading the magazine. Hunter was in his suit, Hunter starts the show.

"I'll be back" said Hunter and kissed Mark

"Taker care, babe" said Mark

Hunter walked and waits until his music comes on. Hunter drank some water and got into character. Hunter music played, and Hunter sighs and walks out to the ring, looking mad.

Hunter did his speech about what happen in night of champions. Hunter then called out Scott Armstrong. Hunter had known Armstrong, for quite a few years. Hunter looks at Scott and sighed.

Daniel then comes out with the WWE title and was cheering along with the fans. Hunter just stood there, not saying a word. Hunter and Daniel had been saying words back to back.

"Daniel, give me that title" said Hunter

Daniel laughed. Randy music then hits and Hunter just stared. Randy was about to attacked but Hunter stopped him. Randy just paced around the ring.

"We didn't come here to fight" said Hunter. "Randy, just hold on"

"Now…Daniel give me title," said Hunter "And don't make me take it from you"

Daniel looked down and sighed. Daniel looked up and said "NO!"

Hunter gets angry and grabbed the title. Daniel held on to in until Randy RKO him. Daniel lays there and Hunter walks backstage with the title on his hand, shaking his head.

Randy smiled and posed as he stared down at Daniel.

…

Hunter walks in his office and sighs. Mark smiles and hugs him. "You did good out there"

"Thanks and can you stand behind the camera I have to film" said Hunter

"Oh sure" said Mark as he got up and stayed behind the camera.

Hunter stared and sighed when they were in the air. Scott comes in looking worried.

"Scott, what happened on Sunday, is something I will not accept, you know better than that" said Hunter.

"I know sir, but" said Scott. Hunter lifts a hand to stop him.

Hunter then says "Scott, I am going to have to let you go"

"What, no wait" plead Scott. Hunter sighs and looks at him.

"Don't worry, I got your back" said Hunter. Scott sighed and walked off. Hunter looked out for quite a while and then they went off air. Mark walked and kissed Hunter gently.

Mark kissed Hunter and led him to his desk. Then there was a knock. Hunter grunts and Mark sighs and moves to sit down.

"Come in" said Hunter

Stephanie comes in with Big Show, behind her. Stephanie smiled and talked to Hunter.

"Hunter, Big Show is going to be my assistant and he has stay here until I call him" said Stephanie. Hunter nodded. Stephanie smiled and walked away.

Big sighed and sat down. Mark just stared. Mark got up and kissed Hunter "I'll be back babe"

Mark lift and Hunter stood there sighing. Hunter walked through the hallway and was stop by Randy. Randy charged and tried to take the title away.

"Where is my title?" asked Randy

"Now, what Randy, you don't deserve this title yet" said Hunter

"What do you mean, give me the title"

"No, do you know who you are talking to. You will get your title when you prove, that you are worth holding the title" said Hunter

Randy sighed heavily, and looked at Hunter "Fine" Randy then lift. Hunter walked back to his office and finds Big Show gone.

"Great" Hunter sat down and watched Stephanie, with Dusty Rhodes. Mark sat down with Hunter and held his hand. They both watched.

"Big Show, knock him out" said Stephanie. Big Show had to choose, either Dusty gets knock out, or gets hurt by the shield.

Hunter closed his eyes, and sighed, Mark held him tight. "This isn't part of the story"

Mark looked at the TV and sees Big Show knock out and placed Dusty down gently. Hunter just grunts and lays back. Mark just sighed and hugged Hunter.

The show went on and Mark and Hunter had time together. The show is over and both of them walked around the arena.

Mark stayed inside the ring and looked around. Hunter told the employees to move this and that. Hunter then gets on. Mark walked and grabbed Hunter, and lifted him.

"Hey, put me down" said Hunter

"As you wish," said Mark smiled. Mark dropped Hunter in a spin buster. Hunter laughs as Mark climbed on top of him.

"1…" Mark kissed Hunter "2" said Mark. Hunter laughs and kicks out. Mark just laughs. Hunter rolls and now is on top of Mark.

Hunter grabbed Mark's hands and placed them above his head. "1…2…" Mark kissed him.

"You didn't say three" Mark then gets up, and hugs Hunter.

"That's cheating" said Hunter laughing.

"No, it's called being smart" said Mark and kissed.

Mark and Hunter got up and stared at one another. Mark then pushed Hunter and Mark got RKO. Hunter gasped, and stared at Randy.

* * *

**What is Randy thinking? **

**Keep on reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**contains Smut**

**Taker/Hunter**

* * *

"Randy what the hell!" yelled Hunter

Randy looks and smiled. Hunter kneeled down to Mark and held him. Hunter stared at Randy angry.

"Hunter, I want the title" said Randy.

Randy walks away and left. Hunter shook Mark. Mark grunts and holds his head. Mark felt dizzy. Mark got up along with Hunter. Mark grunts and falls down, Hunter caught him. Hunter helped him to their suburban. Mark lay on the seat, and looked at Hunter.

Hunter had his head low. Mark used his fingers to lift Hunter head up. Mark smiled, telling him that he is okay. Hunter nodded and kissed Mark on the forehead. Both head for the hotel, and checked in. Daniel walked right past them and stopped them.

"Hunter, I want my title back" said Daniel

"You will get your title, but for now, you won't until you prove you deserve it, but you will get your title" said Hunter as he held on to Mark.

Daniel looked at Mark and laughs, "How do you love, this man, he is a…"

"Shut up…Daniel" warned Mark "Before I kick your month off"

Daniel laughed and started walking away, behind him were other superstars. Hunter and Mark walked towards their room.

Hunter placed Mark down and Hunter sat next to him. Mark hugged Hunter.

Hunter gets up and walks to his bag and got some clothes. Hunter then got the title and held it for a while.

Mark got the title and placed around Hunter's waist.

"You know babe, this title looks good on you" said Mark as he kissed Hunter's neck.

"I know" said Hunter smiling, "But I won't Wwe champion for a while"

Mark sighed "But you are the champion, you're my champion" Hunter smiled and kissed him gently. Both then lie down and fell asleep.

…

Hunter woke up and walked towards the restroom. Hunter was glad it was Tuesday, he had some time off. Hunter jumped on the bed and landed on Mark.

Mark wakes up, and looked around "What was that?" Hunter laughed and kissed him.

"Good morning Mark" said Hunter. "Sorry I scared you"

"Oh, I need more than apology" said Mark and he held Hunter down.

"I'm sorry, okay…" Hunter laughed. Hunter kissed Mark passionately and kissed his nose and jaw.

"Okay" said Mark. Hunter flipped them over and started tickling Mark. Mark laughed and turned them around. They were wrestling, to see who wins.

Mark flipped and fell off the bed. Hunter laughed. Mark grabbed Hunter and pulled him down. Mark laughed harder.

Hunter gets up "Want some breakfast,"

"I sure do babe" said Mark. Hunter started cocking and Mark sat on the chair. Hunter made some pancakes. Mark walked up to Hunter and spanked him. Hunter jumped and smiled.

They both started eating.

"You free today babe" asked Mark

"Yes, I am," said Hunter "I'm so glad"

"Good, I like to take out and have some fun" said Mark winking.

"That would be nice" said Hunter. Mark smiled.

"How about the beach… just you and me?" asked Mark

"Sure thing, I'll love that"

Mark and Hunter finished and both pack up to head to the beach. Mark and Hunter went for the truck and started driving.

Mark parks and rents a hotel room. Hunter placed his bags down and looked outside. The ocean was clear blue and beautiful waves running. Mark changed to his trunks along with Hunter.

Both walked along the beach. Hunter looked at Mark. "Tag you it"

Hunter started running. Mark laughed and ran after him. Mark caught up and picked up Hunter over his shoulder. Hunter laughed.

"I got ya" said Mark. Mark twirled and Hunter spread his arms, making him look like an airplane. Mark placed him down.

The ocean waves were hitting their feet, the wind blowing, each of their hair. Mark stared at Hunter for a long time.

"Hunter…you make me happy, you were always there for me…I will never give you up" Mark kneeled down on one knee.

Hunter gasped "Mark"

"Hunter…will you marry me…" said Mark as he held up and diamond ring.

"Yes…I will marry you" said Hunter with tears in his eyes. Mark gets up and kissed him gently and passionately. "OH… Mark I love you so much"

Mark hugged Hunter "I love you too"

Hunter and Mark started walking but were ambushed. Hunter fell to the ground, with one person kicking him. Mark was on the ground with two people kicking him.

Mark got up and punched one, but the other hits him on the jaw. Mark stumbles and was tackled down, hard.

Hunter gets up and kicks the man. Hunter was then kicked on the back. Hunter head was lifted up to see Dusty, Goldust and Cody standing in front of them.

"Now Hunter, we wanted to talk to you" said Dusty, "I want my two sons to have their job back"

"But I can't do anything, only Stephanie has the power" said Hunter

Goldust kicked Mark on the ribs. Hunter just closed his eyes.

"You better do something" said Cody "Or someone will get hurt" Goldust kicked Mark again. Goldust picked up Mark and made him look at Hunter.

"Now, don't keep us waiting" said Dusty.

Cody kicked Mark, and then punched him. Goldust held Mark tight. Mark started bleeding from his month and eye. Goldust dropped him, Mark laid still.

The Rhodes family left. Hunter crawled towards Mark and hugged him tight. Mark coughs and closes his eyes shut. Hunter just shook his head. It was his fault that Mark got hurt.

Mark got up and cleaned himself and looked at Hunter. Mark just sighed and hugged him.

"Mark…" whispered Hunter

"SHh, I'm okay," said Mark.

Mark and Hunter stood up and walked more. Mark was hurting, and Hunter could see that. Hunter stopped Mark.

"Mark, you want to go home?" asked Hunter

Mark shook his head "No, I want to spend time with you"

They walked and sat down at one spot. Hunter was between Mark's leg, and Mark hugged him. The sun was setting. Mark held Hunter's hand.

Mark looked at the sky, and sighed. "Hunter…"

Hunter looked at Mark "What?"

"I love you" whispered Mark

"I love you too" whispered Hunter.

Hunter wished no one attacks Mark anymore; it's him, not Mark. Hunter phone then rings.

Hunter answered and looked at Mark. Hunter nodded and Mark just stared out to the sky. Hunter then hangs up.

"I have a meeting tomorrow" said Hunter looking down.

"Okay" said Mark "We will head back tomorrow"

Hunter nodded and hugged Mark. They both then walked back to their hotel. Then both fell asleep.

…

It was Friday, the meeting went through the story line of today's show. Hunter and Mark walked down the hallway and Hunter stood in front of the locker. Mark just stared at him.

"You should leave Mark" said Hunter "I don't want anyone to hurt you"

"Hunter, I am staying here with you, no matter what, I don't want anyone to hurt you" said Mark.

Hunter shook his head, "No…Mark"

Mark kissed Hunter and hugged him tight. "I'm staying with you" whispered Mark.

Hunter nodded. Hunter and Mark sat down watching Smackdown, it was his cue to go out, and talk to Vickie about the match.

"What do you think you doing, go to my office now," yelled Hunter. Vickie walked to the locker room. Hunter sighed.

"Vickie what do you think you're doing" said Hunter

"I was just doing what's best for business" said Vickie.

Best for business…Look Vickie, it isn't fair for the others," said Hunter "You have to think fair, not just any match out there"

Vickie nodded "Okay, now get out" said Hunter

Vickie walked out. Mark laughed and hugged Hunter.

"Be fair ah" said Mark

"Yes, that's my line" said Hunter.

Randy walked around looking for Daniel. Daniel searched out Randy. Hunter lift his office and walked through the hallways. Hunter was stopped by Daniel.

"Where is Randy?" asked Daniel

"I don't know" said Hunter

"Behind you!" yelled Randy.

Randy punched Daniel and they both started punching each other. Hunter tries to stop them, but couldn't. Daniel crawled and picked up a sledge hammer. Randy ran and tackled Daniel.

The shield came and helped out Randy. Daniel ran towards Hunter. Daniel stops and looks around. Randy then swings the sledge hammer. Daniel moved out of the way.

Hunter got hit across the face. Hunter world went black, and he fell down. Randy dropped the hammer and ran. Daniel just looked and ran away.

Hunter stood there not moving.

* * *

**Oh no will Mark know what happen to him**

**keep on reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep reading guys **

**contains smut**

* * *

Mark was waiting for Hunter to return but he hadn't. The show is almost over. Mark started to get worried. Mark walked out the hallway looking for Hunter.

"Babe, where are you" yelled Mark as he walked around. Mark then grabs Jimmy by the neck. "Did you see Hunter?"

"Yes, he walked that way, that's the last time I saw him" said Jimmy.

Mark ran and stops when he saw Hunter on the floor. "Hunter!"

Mark ran towards Hunter and knelt down. Mark hugged Hunter. "Babe, wake up"

Mark shook him, but nothing. "Help…somebody help me" yelled Mark. The trainers came and loaded Hunter on the ambulance. Mark held on to Hunter hand tightly. Mark tears started forming.

…

Hunter woke up and a head resting on his chest. Hunter looks around. He sees balloons and flowers all over his room. Hunter then looked down and sees Mark.

Mark was sleeping; Hunter smiled and placed a hand on his head. Hunter just stared at Mark; he then sees a cut on Mark's cheek.

Hunter sighed and looked at the ceiling, then watched Mark breathe in and out. Hunter looked around. Mark grunts and moves, Hunter stared at him, hoping he didn't wake him up.

Mark then falls asleep. Hunter smiled; Mark looked so cute when he sleeps. Hunter then sees the title, sitting on the desk. Hunter sighs and sees a note. Hunter looks at it.

"I want my title, or someone will get hurt" Hunter crumbled the paper and throws it.

Mark then opens his eyes and looked at Hunter. Mark smiled and got up.

"O Hunter, I thought you weren't ever going to wake up" said Mark

"Don't worry Mark, I'm strong…just like you" said Hunter "What happen to your cheek?"

"I was attacked, they wanted to hurt you, but I fought them off, one of them had a knife" said Mark "He reached to cut me"

Hunter closed his eyes and started crying. Mark frowned and hugged him tight.

"It's because of me" said Hunter "You always get hurt because of me, this is all… my fault"

"No, Hunter, you are just doing your job" said Mark "And if no one understands that, then I will hurt them, no matter how hurt I am"

Hunter just hugged Mark tight. "I love you, Mark,"

…

It is Monday and Hunter had to go out and make a promo. Mark and Hunter walked holding each other hands. Big Show comes and knocks out Mark. Mark falls but Hunter caught him.

Hunter gently placed him down. Hunter looked at Big Show angry.

"You made a big mistake…" said Hunter

"Hunter..." yelled Stephanie "I told him to do that"

"Why?" asked Hunter

"Because, you are always distracted when he is around" said Stephanie. "Hunter, you have to decide what to do with the title, or else I would"

Stephanie and Big Show walked away. Hunter yells and fell to his knees. Hunter got some water and gave some to Mark. Mark didn't wake up. Hunter sighed and hugs him.

"Mark" whispered Hunter.

Hunter was then grabbed and kicked on the face. Daniel was looking down at the both of them. Daniel got a handcuffs and handcuff Hunter.

Hunter tries to free himself. Daniel got a chair and walked towards Mark.

"No…Daniel wait" plead Hunter "Please, leave him alone"

Daniel was then RKO. Randy stares down at Hunter and grabbed the chair. Randy stared at Hunter.

"Hunter I want me title back" said Randy

"No…not yet, but you will get it soon" said Hunter.

Randy punched Hunter. Randy walked and hits Mark on the back with the chair. Hunter closed his eyes. Mark was lying down.

Randy knelt down and stared at Mark. Randy then looked at Hunter. Randy smiled and kissed Mark passionately. Hunter starts to get angry. Randy looks up at Hunter, and laughed.

Randy then climbs on Mark and straddled him. Hunter tries his best get free. Hunter moved and struggled. The shield then came and held him down. Seth picked up Hunter's head and made him watched.

Randy moved his hips up and down. Randy moaned. Randy went down and kissed Mark gently. Randy closed his eyes, as he moved.

Hunter tried his best but was kicked. Randy kissed Mark again. Mark wakes up. Mark throws Randy off and gets up. Mark looks around and found a chair and lifted it up.

Randy ran off, along with the shield. Mark walks towards Hunter and releases him. Hunter hugged Mark tightly.

Mark and Hunter walked to their office. Mark sat down and got ice. Mark placed it on his cheek. Hunter sat down next to him.

Hunter looked down. Mark leaned and kissed him. Hunter kissed him back. Hunter then straddled Mark. Hunter moved his hips, and Mark moaned.

Hunter was careful not to hurt Mark. Mark placed his hands under Hunter's shirt, and takes it off. Hunter then takes off Mark's shirt.

Mark sucked on Hunter's nipples. Hunter arched his back. Mark then kissed all over Hunter's chest, then his neck. Mark sucked on Hunter's neck. Hunter moaned. "Mark…"

Hunter gets off and pulls his pants down. Hunter helped Mark with his pants. Hunter then straddled Mark, inserting him. Hunter moaned and looked at Mark.

Mark picked Hunter and laid him down. Mark started thrusting him slowly. Hunter went along with his thrust. Mark kissed Hunter's neck, as he inserted him. Mark pulls out, then back in. Hunter gasped and moaned.

"OHH Mark" said Hunter

Mark kissed his chest and licked Hunter's neck. Mark still went slow, and Hunter moaned.

"Mark…" whispered Hunter

"Tell me what you want babe" whispered Mark. "Tell me"

Hunter closed his eyes and then looked at Mark. "Fuck me…Mark"

Mark continued the same pace and kissed Hunter. "Oh babe"

Hunter arched his back. Mark kissed Hunter all around. "Mark faster…"

Mark started thrusting faster. Mark picked up speed. Hunter moaned and held on to Mark. Hunter wrapped his legs around Mark's waist. Mark grunts as he felt himself deep inside.

"OHH Mark yes" moaned Hunter

"Oh babe, you like that" whispered Mark.

"Oh yes, fuck, ooh Mark" said Hunter.

Mark thrust and picked up speed again. Mark kissed Hunter to stop the scream from Hunter. Hunter was close.

"OH, babe, you're so tight…fuck" moaned Mark

Hunter placed his head on Mark's neck. Hunter clawed Mark's back, and arched his back towards Mark.

Mark love seeing Hunter like this. Mark held him like that.

"Mark...faster…fuck…yeah" moaned Hunter.

Mark picked up speed and then slowed down; Hunter moaned and closed his eyes. Mark then felt himself close.

"Oh Hunter" moaned Mark.

Mark picked up speed, Mark locked eyes with Hunter as he made love to him. Hunter kissed Mark and held on to him.

"OH MarkkK…I'm about to….AHHHH" moaned Hunter.

Hunter shoots out and lands on his chest. Mark thrust, he is getting close.

"Ohh…Hunter fuck…I'm so close" moaned Mark.

Mark did one last thrust. "OOHh Hunter…fuck" Mark spilled is seed on Hunter.

"Oh Mark babe…" whispered Hunter.

"Hunter"

Mark slides off and sits down. Mark was filled with his cum, and Hunter sucked it off. Mark licked Hunter's cum off. Mark puts his pants on along with Hunter.

Hunter smiled and hugged Mark. Hunter looked at Mark. Mark winked and kissed him. The show was then over. Hunter and Mark packed up and walked out the arena.

Hunter got in the suburban. Mark walked around and started driving. Mark held to Hunter's hand all the way to the hotel.

* * *

**What will happen next **

**keep reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**what's next **

* * *

It was Monday night raw. Mark and Hunter had a great time during the weekend. Hunter was glad, they spend time together. Hunter kissed Mark on the cheek, as they entered the arena.

Mark got some water and gave it to Hunter. They both drank water, and Hunter spit the water just like how he does, during his entrance.

Mark laughed "You still the same Hunter"

Hunter smiled and hugged Mark. Hunter checked his bag and sees the Wwe title, and he sighed.

Hunter and Mark got in their locker room. Randy and the shield ambushed them. Hunter tried his best to fight back. Mark kicked and punched but was speared.

The superstars pass by like nothing was happening. "Help" Mark yelled out. The superstars then looked at Hunter. They all left, and let everything happen. They picked up Mark, and kicked him, on the gut.

Daniel comes and beats the shield. Daniel picked up Mark and kicked him. Hunter gets free and tackled Daniel. Hunter started punching them. Randy then kicks Hunter and RKOs Daniel.

The shield held Hunter up. The superstars didn't do anything. Big Show tried to help but was stopped by Stephanie.

Randy looked at Mark. Mark struggles to get up. Randy picks up Mark and slaps him. Randy then looked at Hunter smiling.

Randy held Mark high. Daniel gets up and charges and spears both of them. They all fell through the wall. Daniel gets up slowly and Randy rolls. The shield then attacked Daniel. Hunter gets up and runs towards Mark.

Hunter held the title high and everybody stopped.

"If ya'll want this title, go out there and prove that you deserve this," yelled Hunter "Mark has nothing to do with this"

Randy and Daniel stared at one another. The shield stood back and left. Hunter sighed as they all left. Mark gets up and held on to his head.

Mark just shakes his head. Hunter helps him up. Hunter then thought of something. Hunter hugged Mark tight.

…

Hunter entrance music came on and Hunter walked out with the title in his hands. Hunter stood in the middle of the ring.

"Randy and Daniel, have been complaining so much about the title" said Hunter

The audience booed Hunter, but Hunter just ignored them. Hunter just sighs.

"Look, I want to make this right" said Hunter "At battleground, there won't be a one on one"

Everybody looked at him confused. The superstars were confused as well. Hunter looks around and stood up straight. Hunter faced the camera.

"It will be a triple threat match for this title" said Hunter "It will be Randy vs. Daniel vs…."

Mark stood up, not wanting to hear what he is going to say. "No Hunter"

"Vs. Me" said Hunter as he got angry. Hunter looked around. Everyone was surprised. Daniel laughed and Randy smirked.

Mark just sighed. Hunter music hits and he heads for the locker room. Everyone stared at him confused; Hunter hadn't been in a match since, extreme rules against Brock.

Hunter walked around staring at everyone with angry eyes. Hunter just ignored them as well.

Hunter walked into his office. Mark came up and hugged him.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Mark

"I know, but it's best for business" said Hunter "Beside, it's best because, if I win, they will leave us alone"

Mark nodded "Okay, but…it's just…I don't want you hurt"

"I know, but don't worry, I'll be fine" Hunter kissed Mark gently.

Mark smiled and nodded. Mark hugged him tight. Mark and sat down and watched RAW.

Hunter watched as Randy attacked the Miz again. Randy attacked the Miz last week, when he was in his hometown.

Randy stomps on the chair this time, breaking the Miz's neck. Randy looked at the camera and smiled.

"That would be you Triple H" yelled Randy.

Daniel fought the Seth, One on One. Daniel then got Seth in the yes lock. Seth tapped out, and Daniel started cheering.

"You're next Hunter" yelled Daniel "yes, yes, yes"

Hunter just swallowed and walked around the office. Mark watched him go back and forth. Mark sighed and kissed him.

"It's okay Hunter" said Mark "Everything will be fine"

* * *

**What's next for Hunter**

**keep reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Poor Hunter**

**keep reading**

* * *

Hunter walked around the arena. The show is over and Hunter couldn't believe he got involved in this. Hunter also felt hurt when Mark gets hurt because of what he did. Mark doesn't deserve this.

Mark looked at Hunter, who was in the middle of the ring. Mark could see Hunter is hurt, and doesn't know what to do.

Mark walked up and kissed him. Mark hugged him, and twirled him. Hunter smiled and laughed. Mark placed Hunter down and started swaying. Hunter smiled and laid his head on Mark's chest, Hunter took a deep breath.

Mark swayed and he looked down at Hunter and kissed him.

"Everything will be okay" whispered Mark

Hunter just sighed "I don't know"

"Hunter, you are the king of kings," said Mark

"I know but…they look mad, and…"

"You are the game, you are the best" said Mark "You will know what to do"

Mark smiled and swayed him again. Hunter smiled and went along with. Mark started running around the ring. Hunter laughed and chased. Hunter catches Mark in a clothesline. Mark falls down laughing.

Hunter straddles him and kissed him. Mark smiled.

"Everything will be okay babe" whispered Mark. Hunter smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you Mark," said Hunter "I love you"

"I love you too babe" said Mark as he kissed Hunter. Hunter laughed and placed Mark's hands on his chest. Hunter then moved Mark's hand over his pants. "Oh baby"

Hunter closed his eyes and led Mark's hand to his chest again. Mark followed what Hunter was doing.

Hunter looks around to see if anyone was there. Hunter sees that no one is around. Hunter smiled and led Mark's hands to his back.

Hunter started moving his hips, Mark moaned. Hunter then moved Mark's hands to his pants again. Mark felt Hunter's erect cock. Mark massaged it, while Hunter moaned.

Mark moaned as he felt his cock, hardened. "Hunter"

Hunter's moves Mark's hands to his nipples. Mark started messaging them both. Hunter flipped his hair back.

Mark smiled "Like that babe"

"Oh yes," Hunter moaned, Hunter then move's Mark's hands inside his shirt. Mark smiled, and lifted his shirt up.

Hunter then heard a noise. Mark grunts as he looked around. Hunter gets off of Mark and stood near Mark.

The shield came and attacked both. Mark fought both of them back along with Hunter. Mark clotheslines Roman over the ropes. Hunter throws Seth over the top rope. Mark and Hunter looked at each other smiled. Both then ran and threw Dean over the top rope.

Mark and Hunter were both standing in fighting position. The shield then retreated and ran off. Mark sighed and hugged Hunter tightly.

"You okay" asked Mark

"Yup, I feel so much better" said Hunter smiling.

"Good" Mark kissed Hunter.

Mark presses the second rope down to let Hunter go under it. Mark then went after him.

Both walked towards the vehicle. Mark and Hunter get on, and Mark looks at Hunter.

Hunter just blushed and smiled, Hunter then kissed Mark. Marks smiled and winked. Mark then started driving. Hunter thought about the shield, he then looked at Mark.

Hunter sighed; he doesn't want Mark to get hurt. Hunter shakes his head and looks out the window.

"Babe, what's wrong" asked Mark

"Mark…I…just can't see you hurt, I can't let them hurt you anymore" said Hunter

"Hunter, I don't care if they hurt me, I'm trying to protect you" said Mark "And no matter how hard they hurt me, I will still stand up and be by your side"

Hunter looked down "But…"

"Hunter, I will do anything to make them stop attacking you" Mark kissed Hunter's hand "They are going to have to break my bones in order to stop me…so I am not leaving you alone"

Hunter smiled and started sobbing. Mark parks and hugged Hunter tightly. Mark kissed Hunter. Hunter hugged Mark for dear life; Hunter loves Mark so much that it hurts.

"No matter how much they hurt me…I will always stand by your side"

Hunter closed his eyes, and got his hands in tight fist. Mark kissed him and hugged him tighter. Mark will do anything for Hunter.

Mark and Hunter got of the suburban and started walking towards the hotel. Hunter held tightly on to Mark, as they walked through the hallway.

Both went to their hotel room and sat down. Mark smiled and picked up Hunter and started running. Hunter laughed.

"Put me down" said Hunter

"No" said Mark

"You better…or else"

"Or else what," said Mark as he kissed him. Hunter sighed and shook his head. Hunter then laughed when he was dropped on the bed.

Hunter laughed as Mark crawled over him and started kissing him.

Mark then felt a gun pointed to his head. Mark stops and blinks. Hunter gasped, as he saw Daniel with a gun. Mark got up slowly and looked at Daniel.

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing?" asked Hunter

"I want my title, and I'm tired of waiting, if I can't get the title, then no one can" said Daniel as he pointed at Hunter.

Mark steps in front of Hunter. Daniel looks at him upset.

"Move, Taker" said Daniel

"No, you are not going to hurt him" said Mark angry. Hunter just hugged Mark from behind, tears in his eyes.

Daniel then attacked Mark. Mark pushed Hunter down, and Mark fell to the ground. Mark grabbed Daniel's hand and took the gun away. Hunter ran to the gun and held it tight.

Mark kicked Daniel. Daniel rolls. Mark stood up and Daniel was gone. Mark looked around angry.

"Come on!" yelled Mark.

Mark didn't see anything. Hunter ran up to Mark and hugged him. Mark hugged him tight. Mark then thought about all this. Mark closed his eyes.

…

It was Monday night raw. Smackdown, no one had attacked them. Mark and Hunter both traveled and had no worries. Hunter is afraid just this Sunday is the PPV event.

Hunter had to go out and make a promo. Hunter stopped and looked at Mark, who was drinking some water.

"Mark…" said Hunter

"Yes babe," said Mark

"What if Daniel comes and tries to murder me" asked Hunter looking scared.

"Oh babe, Daniel won't do it in live television" said Mark "But he does, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you"

Hunter looked down; Mark sighed and hugged him tight.

"I love you Hunter, I will do anything for you" whispered Mark.

"I love you too Mark, so much…so much" whispered Hunter.

Hunter's music hit and he walked to the arena smiling. Hunter gets in the ring and sighed as he looked around.

"Randy, Daniel, hope you two, are done sending messages because I am about ready to kick your ass"

Mark laughed as Hunter was talking around. Mark looks and sees Roman. Roman then spears him down. Mark struggled to get up but was hurt by Seth.

Dean comes in and hits Mark on the head with a sledgehammer. Mark was knocked out.

Hunter was about to say something but Randy's music hit. Randy comes out smiling.

"You really think you could beat me" said Randy laughing.

Hunter just stared at him angry; he wanted to just kill him. Randy then stood still and got sad.

"You know I love the WWE title, you know, but you won't like it when you lose it right?" said Randy

Hunter stared at him confused. Randy then looked at Hunter.

"Because when you lose something you love it hurts" said Randy "And you will do anything to get it back"

"Randy, you do know you have to fight for it" said Hunter angry.

"You're right…" said Randy "Let me show you" Randy stepped to the side. Hunter just stood there not knowing what was going on.

The shield comes out with Mark tied and knocked out. Hunter gasped as Mark was dragged. The shield then threw Mark to the ground.

Mark wasn't even moving. Mark was bleeding from the forehead. Mark had his hands tied behind his back, and he was blind folded.

Randy laughed as he walked towards Mark, and kneeled down. Randy placed his hand on Mark's forehead. Hunter tried to hold in the tears that were forming.

"Hunter…Daniel took my title away and you did nothing" said Randy

"Randy…I took the title away from Daniel" yelled Hunter

"So I thought I wanted to show you how it feels, when you lose something you love" said Randy

The shield then picked up Mark, and dragged him away.

"If you want him back…" said Randy as he smiled "You have to fight for him" Randy then left laughing.

Hunter blinked and fell to his knees. Hunter then started crying. He doesn't care if anyone sees him. Hunter yells and pounded the mat. Hunter placed his hands on his head.

Hunter then looked up, angry. Hunter could feel fire. Hunter got up and ran after Randy. Hunter searched the back of the locker room. Hunter grabbed every superstar and threw them.

Hunter then stops Big Show.

"Big Show, where did Randy go" yelled Hunter

"They just left Hunter, they are gone" said Big Show

"No, how far are they"

"They left 5 minutes ago"

Hunter grunts and throws a chair. Big Show walked away to finished with the show. Hunter looked everywhere. Hunter got in a car put was thrown.

Daniel kicked Hunter on the head. Hunter crawled up. Daniel got the car door, and slammed it on Hunter's head. Hunter was out cold.

Hunter woke up lying on the trainer room. Hunter grunts as he gets off. The doctor stopped him but Hunter pushed him out of the way.

Hunter walked and stopped when everyone was gone. Hunter needed to get Mark back. Hunter started crying as he walked around. Hunter goes to his locker and packs up.

Hunter stops when he sees a paper on the bench. Hunter picked it up and read it.

_You want him back…then fight for him_

Hunter crumbled the paper and threw it to the ground. Hunter then started crying.

"I will get you back Mark, just don't give up" said Hunter as he slid down the wall to the floor.

Hunter looks around and all he sees is Mark smiling. Hunter closed his eyes shut and sees Mark laughing and kissing him. Hunter started crying some more.

* * *

**What's next for Hunter. **

**How will Hunter get Mark back. **

**keep reading **


	8. Chapter 8

**contains adult scene, don't like don't read**

* * *

Randy walked around and sees Mark tied up to chair. Randy smiled and laughed as he got closer to Mark.

Mark looked up angry. Mark tried to escape but the ropes are too tight. Mark looked around and stared at Randy angry.

"Well Mark…" said Randy "How does it feel"

"What are you saying" asked Mark

"To lose something you love" said Randy.

"The title is nothing to be in love with…it's just a belt" said Mark angrily.

"No" yelled Randy "I wonder how Hunter is feeling without you"

Mark looked down, and thought about Hunter. Mark hopes Hunter is okay. Randy took off his shirt and walked towards Mark.

Mark stared at him angry. Randy stood in front of Mark and smiled. Randy knelt down and touched Mark, on his crotch. Mark moves out of the way.

Randy smiled and unbuckled Mark's pants. Randy slides them down along with his briefs.

"Stop…Randy" said Mark

Randy laughed and started sucking Mark. Mark closed his eyes. Mark tried to move but the ropes were tied. Mark just looked up.

Randy sucked him and then slides him out. Randy then takes his pants off and straddled Mark.

Randy started moving his hips. Randy moaned and moved faster. Randy then held Mark's cock and slides it in. Randy moaned and flipped his hair back. Mark just closed his eyes, and sigh.

"Make love to me Mark" whispered Randy

"Go to hell" said Mark

"Or else, Hunter won't be able to see light again" said Randy

Mark closed his eyes and sighed. Randy smiled and kissed Mark. Mark didn't even move. Mark moved his hands and started ripping through the rope. Mark hands started bleeding as he tried.

"Make love to me Mark, or Hunter will be dead" warned Randy

Mark closed his eyes and sighed. Mark started moving his hips up and down. Randy moaned. Mark got one hand free. Mark continued to thrust into Randy, as he tried to get his other hand out.

Mark got both hands. Mark sighed and started thrusting faster. Randy moaned and arched his back. Randy closed his eyes. Mark stopped and punched Randy on the face. Randy falls down, and looks up.

Randy charges and Mark punched Randy in his crotch. Randy yelled and fell on his knees. Mark untied his legs and stood up.

Mark picked up his pants and walked towards Randy.

"I should kill you right now," said Mark.

Mark stepped on Randy's groin. Mark pressed as Randy struggled to get free.

"NO please, I'm sorry" plead Randy

"I should just beat you to death" said Mark

"Please don't I just want what's best for business" said Randy

"I think what' best is that I should hurt you so bad" said Mark "Randy I want you gone, I don't want to see your face outside the arena, or near Hunter"

"But I have a match" said Randy

"Just that match you have, after that if you come near Hunter, I will kill you" said Mark angrily.

Randy nodded in agreement. Mark smiled and punched Randy.

"Now get out of here" whispered Mark.

Randy got up and pulled his pants on and left running. Mark looked down and sighed. Mark walked outside to find a car for him to use. Mark found a truck and head towards the hotel.

…

Hunter walked around his room. Hunter was worried, what have Randy done to Mark. Hunter grunts and lies on the bed.

Hunter looks around and sees Mark smiling in his mind. Hunter closed his eyes shut. Hunter then sobs. Hunter rolled and looked at the ceiling. Hunter wants Mark back; it hurts when he is gone.

Hunter turns around and lies on his side. Hunter kept his eyes close.

Hunter then felt arms wrap around him. Then a hand traveled around his body. Hunter then looks up. Hunter sees Mark with tears in his eyes.

Hunter gasped and hugged Mark tightly, Hunter held him tight, and he didn't want to let him go.

Hunter started crying as he looked at Mark. Mark shakes his head and whipped the tears off Hunter.

Hunter then sees blood on Mark's hand. Hunter shook his head and held on tight to Mark's hand.

Mark flinched as Hunter's touched them. Mark's wrist was bleeding. Hunter just sighed.

"What happen?" asked Hunter

"Randy…he tied me up and I escape, the rope cut me but it's worth it" said Mark

Hunter looked down. Mark then sighed.

"Hunter…Randy forced me…to fuck him" said Mark staring at the floor. "I had no choose, because he said he would kill you if I don't"

"Did you?" said Hunter

"Yes, Hunter…I'm sorry I had to, but when I escaped I punched and let him go" said Mark

"It doesn't matter…as long as you're safe" said Hunter. Mark kissed Hunter softly.

Mark looked at his hands and got up to clean them. Mark went to the sink and washed his hands. Mark then felt kissed on his back. Hunter lifted Mark's shirt and threw it to the ground.

Mark turned and took Hunter's shirt off and kissed him. Mark kissed Hunter down his neck. Hunter held on to Mark tight. Hunter then slide down and went on his knees.

Hunter unbuckles Mark and slides the pants down along with his briefs. Mark grunts as Hunter placed his hands around his cock. Hunter started pumping him. Mark closed his eyes and moaned.

Hunter then licked down his length. Hunter looked at Mark, as he licked. Mark moaned. "Oh baby"

Hunter smiled entered Mark to his month. Mark gasped and moaned. Mark looked down at Hunter. Mark tangled his hands on Hunter's hair.

Hunter swallowed and slide Mark out then slide him back in. Mark started thrusting slowly.

"Oh babe" moaned Mark.

Mark pumped faster. Mark slide off of Hunter month and sighs. Hunter started pumping Mark again. Hunter could see pre-cum on Mark's head. Hunter licked it off. Mark moaned.

Hunter gets up and Mark moves him to the counter of the sink. Mark picked up Hunter and sat him down. Mark kissed Hunter all over his neck. Hunter moaned. Mark slides his hands down Hunter chest to his pants.

Mark felt Hunter hardening. Mark smiled as he messaged Hunter. Hunter moans and stared at Mark.

Mark loved how Hunter stares at him. Mark undid Hunter's pants and slides them off along with his boxers. Mark pumped Hunter. Hunter moaned and arched his back. Mark then placed a finger on Hunter's entrance.

Hunter moaned as Mark moved his fingers. Mark then placed three in. Hunter started moving his hips along with Mark's fingers. Mark felt he had enough and removed his fingers.

Hunter whimpered and stared at Mark.

"What do you want babe" whispered Mark as he licked Hunter's ear.

"I…want you…to fuck me" said Hunter.

"As you wish my love" Mark kissed Hunter and inserted himself inside Hunter.

Hunter gasped and flipped his head back. Mark stood still, and waited for Hunter to adjust. Hunter then nods.

Mark kissed Hunter and started thrusting slowly. Hunter moaned. Mark slowly into Hunter, Mark kept his rhythm. Hunter closed his eyes. Mark lifted his hand and placed on Hunter's cheek.

Hunter opened his eyes and locked eyes with Mark. Mark kissed Hunter and thrust faster. Hunter moaned and held Mark close to him. Mark placed his hands on the counter of the sink.

"Oh yes Mark" moaned Hunter

Mark kept rhythm as he kissed Hunter down the neck. "Oh babe, oh Hunter….you feel so good"

Hunter clawed Mark's back and arched his back to get closer to Mark.

Mark slowed down and thrusting him slowly again. Hunter gasped and hugged Mark as he did short slow thrust. Mark moaned.

"OH MARK…that feels so good" moaned Hunter as he moved his hands to Mark's chest.

Mark was taking his time, he wants to pleasure Hunter, make him feel good. Mark did just that.

"MARK….fuck…" Hunter moaned as he was getting close. Mark smiled and thrust his hips faster. Mark moans.

"Like that….you feel so good" whispered Mark.

Hunter flipped his head back and screamed. Mark smiled as he kissed Hunter.

Mark was close. Mark felt Hunter tight. Hunter wrapped his legs and arms around Mark, as Mark rode him. Hunter looked down, seeing Mark's member disappear into him.

Hunter clawed Mark's back as he arched his back. "Oh MARKK…YEAH…Oh fuck me"

Mark kissed him and thrusted. Mark held Hunter's cock and pumped him.

"Come for me babe" whispered Mark.

"Oh…Mark…oh yeah, oh yeah, Ohm" moaned Hunter.

"That's right babe" whispered Mark "say my name babe, when you cum"

Mark thrusted faster and held tight onto to Hunter. Mark was on edge, Mark felt an intense orgasm he thrusted.

Hunter felt the same. Hunter looked at Mark.

"OHHHH MMMMAARRKKKKK" moaned Hunter as he cum all over. Mark smiled and grunted as he felt himself getting close.

"OH BABY….Yes….Fuck" moaned Mark.

Mark thrusted faster as he was close. " OHHH HUNTER BABY" Mark cummed inside Hunter and he felt weak.

Hunter held on to him tight and kissed him. Mark was panting, from the orgasm along with Hunter. Mark looked up and smiled. Hunter laughed and kissed Mark.

Both walked and lay in bed. Hunter hugged Mark and fell asleep. Mark kissed Hunter and fell asleep right after Hunter.

* * *

**What next? **

**keep on reading **


	9. Chapter 9

**getting close, what will happen in battleground**

* * *

Hunter and Mark had been left alone throughout the whole week. Mark and Hunter had great times. Today was Battleground, and Hunter has a triple threat match. Hunter sighed as he puts on his ring gear.

Mark smiled as he sees Hunter in just underwear, Mark laughed as he hugged Hunter.

Hunter just kissed him. Mark looked at Hunter.

"Babe, it doesn't matter if you win or lose" whispered Mark "You are always my champion"

Hunter smiled and looked down. Hunter then looked at Mark.

"Don't worry Mark… I got this" said Hunter "Because it's our yard"

Mark laughed and twirled Hunter around.

"Now go get that title babe" said Mark as he kissed him.

Hunter nodded and walked outside. Hunter heard his music and started entering the ring. Hunter stood as Daniel walked in. Randy was then walking down the ramp.

The bell rang. Both Daniel and Randy attacked Hunter. They were stomping on him, kicking him, punching him. Hunter just tried his best to block the hits.

Mark held his hands in fist to stop himself from going out. Mark just sighed. "Come on Hunter"

Hunter was on the ground, and rolled out of the ring. Randy and Daniel stared at each other. Randy then attacked Daniel. Randy hits Daniel with a clothesline and stomps on him.

Daniel kicks Randy, and jumps on him. Randy did a drop kick and Daniel fell hard. Hunter gets up and hits Randy with a clothesline. Randy gets up and Hunter moves and Randy hits the ropes. Randy ran and Hunter hits him with his knees.

Hunter was ready to do a spine buster, but Hunter was kicked by Daniel. Daniel cheered and went to the corner. Hunter gets up and Daniels runs and hits him with the knee.

Hunter falls down. Daniel pins him."1...2...kicked out. Mark sighed and closed his eyes. Mark just watched with worry.

"Come one Hunter, you got this" said Mark

Hunter rolls as Daniel was getting ready for the yes lock. Randy comes up and hits Daniel and Hunter down. Randy then stomps on Hunter's arm.

Hunter yelled. Daniel gets up and drops kick Randy. Daniel then kicked Hunter on the arm. Hunter yells and rolls down to the floor.

Randy gets off and gets a chair. Randy then hits Daniel with the chair. Randy then hits Hunter on the arm. Hunter yells. Randy then got Hunter's arm and placed it on the chair.

Randy smiles as he looks down and about to jump. Daniel kicks Randy down. Hunter moves his arm and hits both Randy and Daniel.

Mark rubbed his hand down his face as he watched. Mark cheered when Hunter hit both of them.

Hunter pins Randy but he kicks out at two. Hunter sighs in frustration and hits the mat. Hunter gets up and hits Daniel.

Hunter was about to attack but the Rhodes family attacked Hunter. Hunter was being ambushed by Cody and Goldust. Mark gets up and runs towards the ring.

Mark jumps on Goldust and kicks him. Mark grabbed Cody and choke slam him. Mark kneeled down to Hunter.

Daniel gets up and hits Mark on the back with the chair. Mark gets up and walks towards Daniel angry.

Daniel held his hands up in surrender. Randy then came and RKO Mark. Hunter gets up, but was kicked by Daniel.

Daniel then kicked Randy down. Daniel climbed on the top rope. Daniel was about to finish Hunter.

Daniel jumps but was hit by an RKO in the middle of the air. Randy crawled to pin Daniel.

Hunter gets up and throws Randy and Hunter pinned Daniel. 1…2…kicked out. Hunter grunts and has a tantrum.

Mark gets up and stands on the corner to watch Hunter. Mark still has a headache from the RKO. Mark just watched as Hunter cheered everyone up.

Hunter blew a kiss at Mark. Mark laughed and rose up his hand to catch it. Mark then placed it on his month. Hunter smiled.

Daniel gets up and slowly turns around. Hunter kicks Daniel and grabbed his two arms. Hunter was set to do the pedigree. Mark started clapping then he saw Randy behind him

"Hunter… look out!" yelled Mark.

Hunter was then held him to a backbreaker. Randy looks up and started smiling. Hunter rolled out of the ring. Randy grabbed Hunter and placed him through the ropes. Randy smiling as he looked around then at Mark. Randy blew a kiss, and then DDT Hunter down.

Randy looked around. Randy then fell, and stomped his hands ready for the RKO.

Mark just stood still, not wanting Hunter to get up. Daniel crawls and got Randy into the yes lock. Randy was moving around, screaming. Daniel yells as he held the lock tighter. Randy lifted his hand.

Hunter gets up and hits Daniel with a chair. Hunter then hits Randy with a chair. Hunter then placed the chair down. Hunter kicked Daniel and set him up in a pedigree. Hunter hits him. Daniel laid there not moving.

Hunter then kicked Randy and pedigree him on top of Daniel.

Hunter pinned Daniel. 1…2…3. Hunter then sighs with relief. Mark cheered as Hunter pinned and became new WWE Champion.

"Here is your winner and the NEEWWW WWE Champion TRIPPPLLEE HHH"

Hunter gets up and held on to the title tight. Hunter cheered by throwing his arms back and yelling. Hunter then waved to Mark to come join him.

Mark gets up and Hunter runs to him. Hunter jumps on him and hugged him tight. Mark laughed and hugged him. Mark smiled and kissed Hunter.

"My Champion" whispered Mark. Hunter wrapped his arms around Mark's neck.

Hunter then raised his title, while Mark raised his hand.

…

Hunter and Mark were packing to head for the hotel. Then there was a knock. It was Daniel.

"What do you want?" asked Mark

"Listen, I just came to say I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything I've done" pleaded Daniel.

Mark looked down and shook his head. "NO…"

"Mark…" Hunter walked up "Daniel, what you did is unforgiving"

"I know what I did is wrong so I'm sorry" said Daniel

"Daniel, just walk away and never speak to us, or come near us again" said Hunter.

Daniel nodded and left.

Cody and Goldust just walked by and gave respect to them. Hunter just nodded.

Randy had appeared ever since the match. Hunter sighed and he hugged Mark.

"Love you Mark" said Hunter smiling.

"Love you too babe" said Mark.

Mark kissed Hunter deeply and laid him down. Their lives are going to be great.

* * *

**the end**

**alright yeah, they are now happy **

**hope ya'll like **


End file.
